Unrequited
by Black-Dragon1003
Summary: The only thing worse than believing that the one you love doesn't love you in return, is when you're wrong, but don't know it. Shounen-ai. HieixKurama. Twoshot.
1. Liar

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with a new shounen-ai fic, this one HieixKurama. This story is based off of the quote from episode 111 when Hiei gives Kurama his jewel to give to Yukina. The idea for this story came from a good friend of mine, who once said she hated the HieixKurama pairing because this quote proved that they couldn't be a couple. So _I_ took this as a challenge, found the quote, and twisted it to fit my shounen-ai purposes. I think my friend feels a little differently now. **

**This story will have two chapters, one each from Kurama and Hiei's points of view respectively. I hope you enjoy, and please, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own copies of the first three volumes of the manga, until I can get enough money to purchase the rest.  
**

Unrequited

Chapter 1: Liar

_Kurama: Hiei, I can't accept this. I value our friendship and all we've been through…But I'm not interested in you that way._

_Hiei: You fool! I'm not giving my stone to you!_

_From Episode 111: Closure_

I should not have lied. Although, I suppose that sometimes it is better to lie, to protect the hearts of those you care for, than to tell the truth for your own selfish reasons. I know that I long to tell my mother of my demon identity, that I was once Yô-ko, a spirit fox, that I will always be a demon. However, I fear it would harm her, that it would break her heart if she knew, so I will forever remain Shuichi Minamino, her human son. Likewise, I believe Hiei would be repulsed if he knew my true feelings, so I will not tell him. I am unwilling to risk our friendship over feelings I am nearly certain will not be reciprocated.

"_I'm not interested in you that way."_

Just a small lie. A lie, in fact, that I did not recognize as a lie until the words left my mouth. It was a sudden, sharp pain in my heart, and the whisper of the word "liar" in my head that made me realize my words were false. But Hiei's angry response to what I am sure he took to be me mocking him immediately dislodged any notions I may have had of retracting my statement. I suppose it is just as well that he though I was mocking him, for as soon as I realized how deep my feelings for Hiei ran, I also came to the conclusion that his feelings for me will never reach that level. For the sake of preserving our friendship, and avoiding the unbearable alternative of alienating him forever, I will hold my tongue.

I will always love Hiei, but I will never tell a soul.

**Thanks for reading, now please review! I'll post Hiei's chapter as soon as it is edited!**

**Nala-chan  
**


	2. Rejected

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed my first chapter. I would especially like to thank Light-Kira and Ai-Kusabana who have given me much support with this story, as well as my other shounen-ai story, Unexpected Preferences for Wallflower, as well as being fun people to talk to. I would also like to thank MagicWindGirl, my BETA, and good friend, who always helps me immensely with everything I write, and provided me with all of the research materials I needed to write this story, as well giving me the initial idea for it.**

**Hiei's voice is just so hard to get...it took me forever to get as close as I did in this chapter, and it still doesn't feel right. If you have any suggestions on how to make Hiei sound more Hiei-ish for any future Yu Yu Hakusho fics I may write, I would love to hear them.**

**So anyway, please enjoy the second (and final) chapter of Unrequited. And don't forget to review to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...sadly...  
**

Unrequited

Chapter 2: Rejected

_Kurama:__ Hiei, I can't accept this. I value our friendship and all we've been through…But I'm not interested in you that way._

_Hiei:__ You fool! I'm not giving my stone to you!_

_From Episode 111: Closure_

I should not be hurting this way. Kurama's rejection should not have pained me this much. After all, I have been rejected my entire life, and I am stronger for it! I was rejected by my mother's people, those ice apparitions, for being a male, a symbol of forbidden passion between my mother and another. They feared me. I was forced to learn how to fight and survive on my own. I was rejected by the group of bandits that had taken me in as a child. They rejected me because of my strength and my bloodlust. They feared me as well. Kurama did not fear me. He became an ally, even a friend. And that friendship was why I did not expect his rejection. Rejection has always been the only constant in my life. Why should I have assumed that it would not happen again? His rejection should not have hurt me anymore than those in my past.

"_I'm not interested in you that way."_

Hn. His words, I suppose, are not a rejection of me, but a rejection of any feelings I may have beyond friendship. His words, which I now realize were simply mocking, surprised me into an angry response, which is just as well. My raw anger hid any surprise I may have felt, and any other emotions. Emotions are signs of weakness, and I refuse to show weakness in front of anyone, even Kurama. Especially Kurama. Accepting my feelings does not mean I will admit them out loud. I want to keep my only ally, my first and only friend. To do this, and avoid what would be the most painful rejection of all, I will remain silent.

I will always love Kurama, but no one will ever know.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me! Any and all feedback is appreciated!**

**Nala-chan**


End file.
